


A Serious Stony Bromance

by dessy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessy/pseuds/dessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper leaves and well Steve helps Tony get back on his feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Stony Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that I do have this story on Wattpad my username is foreverfangirlingg thanks guys :)

Tony woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon."

"Pepper!" Tony got out of bed, and walked downstairs, not bothering to put on pants or a shirt. "You're not Pepper."

"Hey Tony." It was Steve.

"What are you doing here?" Tony sat down at the table.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't you have any pants?"

"Good morning to you too Cap." Tony grabbed a plate from the table.

"I take it that you're hungry?" Steve put the eggs on the table.

"Starved."

Steve smiled. "Good, can you go put some pants on please."

"No," Tony put eggs on his fork. "Its my house."  
Steve got up from the table, about to go get in the shower when Tony grabbed his hand.

"Steve..." Tony paused. "W-where are you going?"

"The shower, why?"

"C-can I come with you?" Tony's eyes were full of hurt.

Steve blushed. "I, uh, I don't think..."

Tony chuckled. "Not like that, I just, I don't want to be alone, I'll stay in your bedroom while you take a shower."

"Tony what's wrong? Why don't you want to be alone."

"Um..." Tony contemplated whether or not to tell Steve the truth. "Pep-pepper quit last night."

Steve put his hands in Tony's. "I'm sorry Tony, I-I know she meant a lot to you."

Tony smiled. "Yea she used to."  
Tony checked his watch on his wrist, Steve had been in the shower for over an hour.

"Steve! You know you've been in the shower for a really long time?"

"Yea so?"

"Well I still need to get in and-"

"You do know you have another shower in your room."

Tony sighed loudly.

"Right sorry Tony.....I mean." Steve chuckled. "You can always join me."

Tony got up and walked into the bathroom.

Steve blushed. "I-I was joking Tony."

"You should be careful what you say around me Captain."

Steve turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'll make a note of that next time."

"Next time?"

"Yea next time I-" Steve laughed. "Nevermind."

****

"Aw how cute!"

Both Steve and Tony woke up to the sound of a womans voice, Natasha's to be exact.

"What's cute?" Tony asked.

"You and Steve are sleeping together." Her voice was high pitched and child like.

"What?!" Steve jumped up letting Tony fall off the couch.

"Jeez thanks Steve."

"Sorry." Steve helped Tony up.

"So since when are you too so close?" Natasha asked looking between the two.

"Um," Steve looked at Tony unsure of wether or not to tell Natasha the truth. Tony nodded slightly. "Pepper quit last night, and Tony's not really feeling to well, and- and he just doesn't want to be alone."

"Oh," Natasha put her hand on Tony's shoulder. "Sorry Tony."

"It's fine." Tonys voice was broken.

"Come on." Steve grabbed Tony's hand. "Lets eat."

"Aw now you guys are holding hands." Natasha's voice becames high-pitched and child like again.

"Shut the fuck up." Tony mumbled.

"I heard that!"

Steve smiled. "Of course you did."

Natasha followed them into the kitchen a little hungry herself. "What are you going to make Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "Whatever Tony wants."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "What do you want Stark?"

Tony smirked. "Hmmm that is a good question."

"Can you hurry up i'm hungry too!" Natasha whined.

"Now, now kids calm down." Steve said jokingly.

"I want burgers." Tony mumbled.

"Ok but you do know their going to be-" Steve stopped himself.

"They're going to be what?!" Tony asked suspicious now.

"They're going to be really good!" Natasha cut in. "Yea delicious." Natasha winked at Steve.

"Ok whatever." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"These are good burgers Steve." Natasha took another bite.

"I can see why you like having him around." She nudged Tony.

"I'm glad you like the turk-" Steve stopped himself hoping Tony wouldn't hear.

"Turkey?" Tony's eyes went wide with shock.

"I, uh, yea I did I- its healthier than regular burgers."

Tony pit his burger down. "I eat healthy enough."

"Tony!" Natasha yelled. "Steve was kind enough to make you lunch so what if its turkey you aye half of it already! Shut up and eat it and be fucking grateful Steve took the time out and made you some fucking lunch!"

Tony looked down in shame. "S-sorry Natasha, s-sorry Steve." Tony got up from the table and ran towards his bedroom.

"Tasha?" Steve raised his voice.

"What?" Natasha yelled back just as loud.

"Why did you yell at him?" Steve lowered his voice to prevent an argument.

"Because he was being ungrateful!"

Steve shrugged. "So?"

"So!" Natasha raised her voice even louder. "I understand he's hurt but he doesn't need to be ungrateful!"

Steve laughed. "I think it might be a good idea if you leave.”  
"You didn't have to do that." Tony stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his voice was barely a whisper. 

"She was being a jerk."

Tony laughed. "I'm a jerk all the time."

"You're hurt right now, I would expect it from you."

"Mm."

"What Tony?"

"The way you defended me its..." Tonys voice trailed off a smile forming on his face.

"What Tony?"

"Um i'm a little tired i'm going to go into the living room and putting on a movie."

"Ok i'll be there in a minute." 

Tony turned towards Steve before walking out.

"Thank you Steve, for everything."

"No problem Tony."

****

"Steve, Steve dont leave me, please."

Steve smiled at the sound of his name coming from the brunettes mouth. He knew he shouldn't but today was the best day of his life, Tony actually needed him. Steve sighed. Tomorrow it'll be different, Tony will go back to his old selfish ways and Steve back to being hurt and lonely.

"Steve!" Tony sat up on the couch searching for a sign that Steve was still there.

"Hey i'm here." Steve put his hand on Tony's thigh. "I'm right here Tony."

"Steve," Tonys voice was shaky. "I want you to hold me."

Tony laid his head on Steve's chest.

Steve wrapped his hands around Tony and they fell asleep once again.

****

"Wake up lovebirds, Fury wants to talk to you guys." Clint's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Mm later i dont want to get up." Steve squeezed Tony closer to him.

"I love you Steve." Tony whispered.

Steve choked. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing."

"Helllooooo im still heree."

"JARVIS shut him up!"

"Yes sir."

Tony got up from Steve's lap

"Whats wrong?" Steve questioned.

Tony shook his head. "I, uh, i need to get some work done you-you can stay if you want."

"Tony..." Steve's voice trailed off.

"I have to get this done i'm already a day behind, like i said you can go if you want."

"I'll stay. I'll go make us dinner."  
Sir, I believe you should address your feels for Mr. Rogers.”

Tony had only been in the lab for two seconds. “Not now Jarvis let me work.”

“Sir I-“

“Jarvis!” Tears began running down Tony’s face.

Why was he crying? He was a man, men don’t cry! Tony laughed as he wiped the tears from his face, he had to get back to work.

**

“Mr. Rogers I believe Tony is drunk.”

Steve mumbled to himself as he walked down the lab and punched in the code Tony had provided for him.

“Mr. Roggersss” Tony said slurring. “What a pleasure to ssee you again.”

“Come on Tony, let’s get you upstairs.”

Steve walked toward Tony.

“No!” Tony spat drunkenly. “Leave me alone! Stop acting like you care about me!”

Steve put Tony over his shoulder, he wasn’t going to let him stay down there drunk.

“Let go of me!” Tony whined pounding his fist in Steve’s back. “Let me go!”  
Tony woke to a searing headache.

“Jarvis what time is it?”

“The time is 5:48 in the morning.”

Tony gasped a little as he remembered the events of last afternoon. “Where’s Steve?”

“In his room sir, shall I tell him that you are awake?”

Tony groaned loudly. “Is he awake?”

“Yes sir, in fact he is pacing, shall I pull up video feed?”

“No Jarvis its ok.”

“Hey Cap.”

“Morning Tony.” Steve said as he sipped his coffee. “You, uh, you ok?”

Tony blushed slightly. “Um yea, sorry about that.”

Steve shook his head. “Its fine, I, uh, its fine.”

Tony laughed. “What is it with you?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“It’s like I can do no wrong I your eyes.”

It was now Steve’s turn to blush. “Well youkindacan’t.” Steve quickly sipped his coffee.  
“What was that?” Tony could’ve sworn he just heard Steve say that he could do no wrong.

Steve’s face continued to get redder. “N-nothing.”

Tony chuckled. “It’s ok I’ll just have Jarvis play it back for me. Jarvis can-“

”No Tony!” Steve sighed, it was now or never. “I said that you can’t do any wrong.”

Tony smirked a little. “I know.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “You know you cant do any wrong or-“

Tony shook his head. “I know what you said, I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

Steve tried to give Tony the meanest look he could (lets be honest, its not that mean).

Tony smirked once more. “Don’t strain yourself Captain.”

Steve rolled his eyes. "You know you can be a dick sometimes."

Tony stood there for a moment wide-eyed. "Y-you just insulted me?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders and sipped more of his now cold coffee.

"Jarvis mark this file it under 'the day Steve Rogers Mr. Captain America insulted me.'"

"Will do sir."  
So uh,” Steve cleared his throat. “W-what exactly am I uh doing here?”

“You’re uh helping a friend.”

Steve glared slightly at Tony. “Is that really what I’m doing here?”

Tony grabbed Steve’s coffee mug and drank from it. “Yea Cap just helping out a friend.”

***

Steve sulked around in his room. What was he doing here?! Tony obviously didn’t need him here. It was time to leave, time to go back to his own house, his own room, his own bed. Ha who was he kidding, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He was whipped.

“T-tony? Can I talk to you?” Steve popped his head in the doorway.

“Sure Steve. What’s up?” Tony asked turning around on his stool.

“Um can we talk about what you said last ni-“

Steve was interrupted by the sound of Tony’s ringer going off.

“Hold on Cap.” Tony opened his phone, not even paying attention to the caller ID. “This is Tony…Hey Pepper…Today? What time?...Well Stev-…Sure.”

Steve could feel the tears in his eyes. No it wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be all falling apart now. He had to get out of here.

When Tony got off the phone Steve was nowhere to be found.

“Jarvis where’s Cap?”

“In his room, sir.”

Tony walked quietly to Steve’s room closing the door behind him.

“Hey Steve.” Tony could see the tears rolling down the blonde’s face. “You ok?”

Steve quickly wiped the tears from his face. “I-I just want to be alone, please.”

Tony nodded his head and turned to open the now locked door.

“Jarvis can you open the door please, it appears to be jammed.”

“No, sir.”

Steve looked up. Did Jarvis just say no?

Tony crossed his arms, his al just told him no. “Why Jarvis?”’ve took upon my own

“Because you and Mr. Rogers have feelings for each other, since neither of you seem to have the guts to address each other I’ve took it upon myself to lock you both in the same room until you at least talk about it…Its for your own good sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Stupid human like al."  
*2 hours later*

“Jarvis open the door please.”

“No.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Fine I won’t talk to Steve until you open the door.”

“No.” The Al replied simply.

Steve walked towards Tony. “C’mon lets just talk about…. Us.”

Tony shook his head tears filling his eyes. “No, I-I don’t want to.”

“Jarvis just let us out. You can’t force us to talk to each other.” Steve sighed loudly this wasn’t going to work.

Tony didn’t know if it was the fact that he had been trapped In a room for over two hours or if it was the fact that he liked to be extremely blunt sometimes (never mind the fact that Jarvis was actually right) but something pushed him to just kiss Steve, and he did and he enjoyed and so did Steve.

“I love you Cap.”

“Are you sure? You’re not just saying that because you want to leave?”

Tony chuckled. “No sweetheart.”

Steve smiled and kissed Tony again. “I love you too Tony.”

~The night before in the lab~

“Jarvis do me a favor will you?” Tony was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Yes sir.”

“Next time me and Rogers are in a room together lock it.”

“Sir I’m pretty sure you will have no memory of this tomorrow.”

“C’mon Jarvis.”

“Sir if you would like to address your feelings for Mr. Rogers I suggest you do it yourself.”

“C’mon Jarvis you know me, I work better under pressure.”

“I know sir but when this appropriate times come I believe that you will be more angry than under pressure.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Why are we arguing about this? I say something you do it. This how are relationship works are we clear?”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
